


New Years Fics

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Summary: #prompt. One of the sides freaking out over the fireworks (my first thought was Virgil but any of the others would be cool too) and getting comforted by the others. (spoiler: I chose patton)WARNINGS: mild panic attacks





	1. Silent Color

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: #prompt. One of the sides freaking out over the fireworks (my first thought was Virgil but any of the others would be cool too) and getting comforted by the others. (spoiler: I chose patton)
> 
> WARNINGS: mild panic attacks

“And then we’ll watch the fireworks!” Roman exclaimed, causing Patton to pause halfway through sinking out to his room. The fear that was rooted deep inside the moral trait was apparently evident on his face, for Roman spoke up again. “You okay with that, Patton?” **  
**

“Of course!” _No._  “I love fireworks!”  _You really don’t, Pat. Don’t even kid yourself._

That seemed to satisfy Princey enough. “Fantabulous! We’ll start the festivities at around ten, so be down here precisely then.” Patton finished sinking out.

God, was he  _screwed_.

* * *

 

Patton cocooned himself in four giant, fluffy blankets on the couch to try and block out everything he knew was coming. It was 11:55, and Roman had already set up the display, just waiting for the time to start the show. Virgil pushed his way into the blanket fortress and snuggled up to his friend.

“Hey, dad. You seem pretty tightly wound today… Are you okay?” Of course Virgil had noticed—he  _was_  the embodiment of anxiety after all—but Patton continued to hold up his rouse. He didn’t want to ruin this night for everyone else. He couldn’t do that to them.

“I’m just excited for the fireworks, Verge!” Anxiety seemed unimpressed but didn’t push. The two leaned against each other for the few remaining minutes, watching the clock tick down.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Roman shouted, making Logan and Virgil flinch. Less than a second later, the fireworks went off, and it was Patton’s turn to flinch.

His body shook uncontrollably, and tears threatened to spill over. Each boom sent Patton twitching and curling in on himself. The colors were gorgeous, sure, but the noise was just  _too much._

Virgil suddenly stood up and shouted, his voice distorting on every syllable. “Roman, stop the fireworks!”

The fireworks immediately ceased. Creativity frowned deeply. “Who did you stop the show, Ghost of Christmas Past?”

“Patton’s afraid of the fireworks, Roman!” Virgil sat down, exasperated, and began to soothe the paternal side. Patton opened his mouth to protest, to say anything that would get them to finish having their fun, but one stern look from Logan shut him up.

“Look, Pat, I’m sure you wanted to make sure we were all happy before considering yourself, but obviously this is taking an incredible toll on you mentally. You should have told us you were  afraid beforehand so we could figure something out,” Logan explained calmly, though there was clear irritation on his face. It wasn’t due to the disrupted show, but to Patton’s carelessness towards his well-being.

Roman cut in, wanting to make his voice heard once more. “I could make the fireworks silent, if that would suit you?”

“You—You could do that?” Patton asked, wide eyed.

“Of course! I can dream up dragon witches, so there’s no doubt I could make some noiseless fireworks, Pat,” Roman exclaimed.

And so Roman got to work setting up a new display. As soon as he was finished, he counted down and lit them off. It was beautiful; none of the loud noises that terrifies Patton were there, leaving behind the beautiful sparkling colors trailing across the sky. Logan had joined the cuddle pile, and together the three sides watched as Roman finished lighting the last few fireworks.

Red and gold in the shape of Roman’s logo exploded, followed by the purple and white of Virgil’s, then the white of Logan’s, and finally a light blue version of Patton’s. The moral trait nearly cried at the end.

He loved his friends—his  _family_ —and nothing could take that from him.


	2. Can't Stay Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just can't seem to stay awake for New Year's

At around eight o’clock, Patton’s eyes started to droop closed. He wasn’t really one for staying up late, usually going to bed at around this time, but he was going to try and stay up this year. He had never been completely successful at seeing New Years all the way through. But he was going to do it. Patton was full of pure determination.

That was, until Virgil shook him awake five minutes later. “Hey, Pat, do you want to go upstairs and sleep? I’ll wake you up before midnight if you want me to.”

“No! No… I want to stay with you guys,” Patton protested, running his fingers through his hair. He pushed himself off of the couch and to the kitchen, grabbing a mug and one of the caffeinated hot cocoa packets that he’d asked Roman to apparate. Within a few minutes, he had successfully made his cocoa. Patton hadn’t had the opportunity to try it out yet since the Christmas season is so busy for him, but he was pleasantly surprised with the taste. Roman sometimes went far too sweet with his food creations; however, this hot chocolate was perfectly sweet.

This was going to work. He would have just enough energy to stay up until midnight.

* * *

 

It didn’t work. One thing that Patton had neglected to realize, since he hated coffee and drank it rarely, was that caffeine had the adverse effect on him. He became far  _more_  sleepy than he had been before drinking the hot chocolate. At ten o’clock, he had almost fallen completely asleep, and Virgil had stopped stroking the paternal side’s hair absently.

“Patton, dude, you should really go to sleep.” Virgil’s voice was soft and calm; he truly didn’t want to disturb the other side, but the couch wasn’t the best place to sleep.

“Nah s’fine, Vi,” Patton slurred, resting gently on Anxiety. He’d be fine.

“Okay, you know what?” Virgil groaned, standing up and causing Pat to slump onto the couch cushions. He slid his arms under Patton and slung him over his shoulder. “You’re going upstairs whether or not you like it, pal.” Patton’s fists gently tapped at Verge’s back in minor retaliation. As they trekked up the stairs, the pounding stopped, and Pat hung lamely off Anx’s shoulder.

Within minutes, he had been tucked into bed and sleeping softly.

* * *

 

“Hey, Pat? It’s fifteen minutes to New Years… Do you want to get up and watch with us?” Virgil whispered, gently shaking the father’s shoulder. Pat stirred, his eyelids fluttering open. He smiled as Virgil’s face came into focus. He had upheld his deal.

“Of course!”

* * *

 

The four sides counted down together as the ball dropped, adding their first NYE with Virgil to their memories.


End file.
